


Stark

by cherryontop



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop





	Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).




End file.
